Chapter 7 (AIAG)
16th August, 1994. Harry had just awoken from a nightmare. Normally, that was no big deal. Harry was a big boy and didn't need any coddling, but this seemed like a glimpse into a distant location and real. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and disapparated into the Chamber of Secrets, desperately seeking the aid and wisdom of the most magically knowledgeable person that he knew; Salazar Slytherin. When Harry arrived, he all but ran to the apartment, instantly waking up Salazar with the noise. "What's wrong, Hadrian?" Salazar questioned in concern. "Try not to laugh, but I had a nightmare and it was like I was in another place viewing it. I was watching Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew plan to capture me and 'use' me for something and I watched him murder someone who was eavesdropping on them. My scar also hurt again and its only hurt in the past when Voldemort was close." Harry said in concern, feeling like a scared little boy. "Do you have any idea why and how I saw this? I don't have any ability that would allow me to spy over such distances." "I have a couple theories, but I will need to think on them further. In the meantime, keep your Occlumency up full-time or consider spending more time here. The Chamber has wards against almost everything, including angels and demons." Salazar said, causing Harry's eyes to widen in fear. "Which isn't what's effecting you, but once I confirm what the problem is, I will think up a way to fix it." "I suppose that I will return to Grimmauld Place then. I might return and study the Potter family magic though." Harry said, before disapparating away. Harry had already studied House Slytherin's magic under Salazar's guidance and still needed to study more family magic for potential weapons to be used against his many enemies, most of which were all more experienced and skilled. 18th August, 1994. The build-up to the Quidditch World Cup was pleasant so far... Harry had greeted several of his school mates, flirted with Cho Chang; much to her embarrassment, and had prevented Fred and George Weasley from betting with Ludo Bagman and getting scammed. Harry was also fortunate enough to open discussions for investing in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which Harry felt would be quite profitable for everyone involved. Mostly, Harry was enjoying the fear and respect being directed his way; people knew that to challenge or cross him would be punished severely and that they could even die. Harry had no intention of spreading fear, and would in fact be quite merciful, but Harry also wanted people to know what their actions could lead too. Harry had heard mentions of the recently re-instated Triwizard Tournament and was glad that he had insisted on greater safety precautions, while remaining mostly ignorant. They now had to get the express written permission from a persons legal guardian to use them as hostages in the Second Task and even had to ensure their safety in several other ways. Eventually, the gong sounded and people began entering the Quidditch Stadium. Harry's party was fortunate enough to have been given fifteen minutes advance warning and were already in their private box. "This is great, Harry!" Nymphadora said excitedly. "I could just almost kiss you!" She added teasingly. "Well if you insist..." Harry said in amusement, causing her to roll her eyes. "A kiss on the cheek is hardly a promise of everlasting love, Nym." Harry said, to her agreement... She moved closer... Closing her eyes... And then Harry turned and kissed her right on the lips, causing her eyes to widen in shock and surprise, before she suddenly pulled away, hair reddening, as Sirius, the Tonks', and Remus laughed. "Well played, Harry," Sirius said in amusement, causing Nymphadora to glare at him and her still laughing parents. "I'm strongly tempted to hex you, Harry," Nymphadora said in annoyance. "Nymphadora!" Andromeda said angrily. Threatening Lords and their Heirs was a major social taboo! "Just thought I'd see if we both felt anything when we kissed..." Harry said, to Nymphadora's embarrassment. Privately, she had greatly enjoyed their brief kiss, and no one had ever pursued her so intensely before and she felt surprisingly safe letting Harry take control; even if Harry had tricked her. The kiss felt right... Until a few seconds later, when she remembered that she was kissing a fourteen year old, and then pulled away. "For what it's worth, Nym, I would treat you like a queen if we dated." Harry said, winking at her. Nymphadora really needed to study Occlumency to conceal her thoughts, while Harry didn't actually invade her mind, she was quite easily read through body-language Nym glared at Harry and opted to sulk until the Quidditch game started. Sadly, the entire box was disturbingly silent, even when Harry never took his eyes off Nymphadora when the Veela danced and earned the approval of Nymphadora's parents with the stunt, and even Nym looked quite flattered. Harry didn't truthfully even care about Quidditch, but wanted to be seen supporting his team and take the opportunity to make some bets. If all went well, then Harry would make more money in a night than most made in ten lifetimes. Eventually, Ireland won, but Viktor Krum caught the Snitch. The Weasley twins had a great idea there and combined with some of Harry's, he had just made a lot of damn Galleons. "Well, I should go collect my winnings from the Goblins." Harry said with a pleased smile. "I should have just grown my gambling fund considerably, granted I will move most into one of my main vaults." "Exactly how much does this gambling fund contain, Harry?" Sirius questioned in concern. "For events like this, I limit myself to two-hundred and fifty thousand Galleons and I just tripled that. I generally limit myself to one-thousand per school year and almost always profit due to advanced planning and studying trends. Don't worry, I am incredibly careful." "Betting two-hundred and fifty thousand galleons is being careful?" Remus asked somewhat mockingly. "I bet conservatively on Krum catching the Snitch despite his team losing with great odds. I accurately predicted several major wins and actions and tripled that in a single night. I'll show you all my research later to ease your minds." Harry said, essentially ending the argument before it could really start. August 31st, 1994. The remainder of the month was pleasant for Harry. He had shown his family his research, which was extensive and served to ease their minds, and the massive amount of money that he had won helped get his point across too. Despite this success, Harry also suffered some set backs and humiliations. Nymphadora formally rejected his advances and told him to stop, much to Harry's shock. Sirius had refused Harry's request to study the Black family magic and claimed that he was too young and the magic too dangerous, Harry was disappointed and tried several arguments to convince him but he just wouldn't budge on the matter. Harry was angry and needed time away, so he opted to spend time training in the family magic of House Potter. Harry did leave a note, of course, he didn't want Sirius to worry to much, but he still organized a search for Harry. It failed and not even Dumbledore could find him while he was behind wards erected by Salazar Slytherin. That severely damaged their relationship and secretly Dumbledore began suspecting that Harry was turning or had already turned Dark. Harry took to spending more time learning from his ancestor and his other books and had moved out of Grimmauld Place. Harry needed to be prepared and needed people who supported him in his ambitions, which so far was mostly Salazar. Harry could now perform all magic silently, learned all of the blood magic that Salazar knew; some theoretical, and had learned quite a lot of Salazar's magic which could be considered Dark. Salazar informed Harry that he was basically a Master of Dark Arts and Blood Magic, but conceded that his knowledge was from the 1500s and that Harry needed to modernize his knowledge. Harry was concerned it would expose him, but Salazar reassured him that he was working on something to help him, which Harry was pleased with and asked for hints. He didn't get any hints. Harry had taken advantage of the losses of several Quidditch teams and quickly bought up shares of the English, Welsh, and Scottish National teams. Most importantly, Harry had received his OWL and NEWT results. Quite simply, Harry achieved incredible results: ISRs in Ancient Runes, which meant that Harry was at the International Standard in the subject... His NEWTs in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts had made history and were 'well beyond the ISR ranking and were in fact Mastery level work.' According to the letter Harry had received, anyway. Salazar was incredibly proud and apparently the Wizarding Examinations Authority were too; they had his results published in the Daily Prophet. They were both lucky that Harry was quite pleased to let them boast of his talents for him. Harry also achieved an OWL in Astronomy, but deemed the class and it's grade irrelevant. Harry had finally found time to explore Camelot and Avalon. Camelot was beautiful, constructed in white stone which was magically fused together and then strengthened and magically reinforced to the point where it was virtually indestructible. It's library was massive and even contained some knowledge of Ancient Magic, which Harry promptly took for himself. It even contained the throne of King Arthur! Harry even had the pleasure of sitting upon it! Avalon itself possessed a darker sort of beauty. It was constructed in black marble, which was also fused together and magically reinforced. It was gilded in golds and silver, with blood reds thrown in sparingly, and it had an impressive statue of Morgana le Fay in it's courtyard and Harry was in awe of her beauty; it was unearthly and beyond what Harry could ever hope to describe... Unless he used the word perfect. Harry entered the throne room of Avalon, it magically illuminating itself as he entered. It was decorated with a similar theme as the outside, but with black, red, and blue obsidian. As Harry looked around the throneroom, admiring it's beauty, his attention fell upon a distinctly feminine wraith on the throne... It was watching him through glowing purple eyes. "Are you Morgana le Fay?" Harry asked in awe. The figure seemed to recognize the name and replied yes in Latin, which Harry was thankful for being forced to learn by Salazar. "What happened to your physical form?" Harry asked in Latin. "It died due to injuries suffered from my battle with Emrys, my heir, but it can be restored with a ritual... If you help me, I will repay you by helping you to become stronger than ever." Morgana said, catching Harry's interest. "What would the ritual require of me?" "Only your blood and I would need you to perform the ritual, which is already prepared. I sense you also have other questions." "You created a horcrux, didn't you?" Harry asked, though not with any judgement or condemnation. There were plenty of people deserving of death, and Harry hoped that she killed one of them. "No, I did not. I used a method of my own creation employing soul magic and meditation, I slowly fractured my soul over an entire day and created an anchor for myself. Horcrux creation sacrifices humanity, sanity, and control, but my method sacrifices nothing for immortality. Horcruxes also take half of the users soul per anchor, but my method can use the smallest pieces and therefore potentially create dozens." Morgana seemed quite proud of her achievement and Harry was quite impressed and intended to learn the process himself. "How much blood?" Harry asked, causing Morgana's wraith to smile happily. "A safe amount, only a small vial. My body suffered fatal, but not severe damage and only needs to be repaired so that I can re-inhabit it. I and my body have been sustained from magic taken from the ley-lines, but that cannot restore me. I require the ritual for that. Are you ready to begin?" Morgana asked, rising from the throne. "Yes. I don't have to be a virgin for this ritual do I? Because times have changed and I lost my virginity at age thirteen." "No, you do not have to be a virgin." Morgana replied in amusement, before gesturing for Harry to follow her. Morgana lead Harry to her ritual room, where her body was placed in stasis. The statue of Morgana didn't do her beauty justice... Harry was entranced by the physical perfection and completely unaware of Morgana noticing his attraction to her and her attraction to him. Harry may not have anywhere near her own magical power, but that would grow in time and wedding her own descendant would allow her to reclaim her title as Lady le Fay and Queen of Avalon. Harry was going to get his unspoken wish of sleeping with her and running his fingers through her jet black hair. Morgana explained the ritual to him, step-by-step and then they began... Harry placed his blood in the cauldron for the ritual and then let it simmer, while occasionally stirring it as commanded by his gorgeous ancestor. When the potion portion of the ritual was finished, he retrieved a goblet full and let it cool enough for human consumption. When that was done, coaxed it down the throat of Morgana's body and then placed the body inside the ritual circle, with her possessing the healing body... "Vessel for the spirit, rightfully theirs! You shall be the body!" "Spirit for the vessel! You shall be the soul!" "Blood of the heir, freely given, you shall resurrect your ancestor!" Harry finished as the room vibrated with power. The potion levitated from the cauldron, quickly moving over to Morgana's body and entering her wounds; causing her eyes to widen in pain as it entered her and she was quickly regenerated. Harry watched in interest as her wounds rapidly stitched up, while expelling infection and what looked like venom. The ritual was completed a minute later and Morgana was fully healed. "You have performed other rituals, though, none that would hinder me. They have all strengthened me, actually, and the increased rate of magic recovery certainly has helped." Morgana said, as Harry felt like something was scanning through his memories, knowledge, and skills. Harry quickly pulled up his Occlumency, to Morgana's surprise. "Apologies, I was trying to learn to speak the language you were most comfortable with. You do have impressive skill in Occlumency, my heir." "Maybe ask next time, most people attack when someone invades their mind." Harry said, before lowering his shields for her, which she greatly appreciated. She scanned his memories, copying his skills in the English language and discreetly peaking at his sexual encounters and learning that he liked giving his partners pleasure, which she was looking forward to experiencing. All of her previous lovers were selfish and only interested in their own pleasure. She wasn't discreet enough, because Harry knew that she was peaking. It was his mind after all! "Enjoy watching my past sexual encounters?" Harry questioned her in amusement, causing her to suddenly look quite embarrassed. "I have no problem with you personally experiencing what I can do in bed, but I have multiple titles and will be required to take multiple wives. I don't want to mislead you or anything, that's why I'm telling you this." "That will be fine, but I fully intend to reclaim my position as Lady le Fay and Queen of Avalon..." Morgana replied, causing Harry's eyes to widen. He had just basically been proposed too! And she could already speak English well! "You are very magically powerful and still growing more powerful, many women will seek to bear your children and I am fine with that." "I have no problem with that, but I also leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. I still need to complete my schooling and acquire the Masteries that I desire." Harry replied to her amusement. "I know, but I fully intend to lay with you as much as possible and I expect you to visit me often." Morgana said, before elaborating further. "I can teach you magic and help you to learn to control your Storm Elemental powers... And I have been without sex for over a thousand years and crave your attention." Morgana said, before teleporting them both to her bedchamber... What followed was a long night of sex, where Harry tried giving her as much pleasure as he could... He succeeded and made Morgana a very happy woman and Harry made himself incredibly sore and thoroughly drained of his seed, but the soreness thankfully faded quickly, due to the regenerative powers he acquired from one of the rituals that he had performed. Eventually, it was time to return to Hogwarts, and Harry boarded the Hogwart's Express, while avoiding Sirius and Remus in the process. "Hey, Harry," Neville said, joining Harry in his compartment. "Hello, Neville, how was your holiday?" Harry returned politely. "It was okay, yours?" "It was awesome, apart from breaking ties with Sirius. You read the Prophet's publishing of my OWL and NEWT results?" Harry asked, causing Neville to smirk. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. Yes, I did, and congratulations. Did you hear about Ron having to repeat third-year?" "Of course, I laughed about it until I had trouble breathing. That proved that he was nothing without Hermione or myself helping him." Harry said, before laughing. Dean and Seamus joined them at this time and promptly greeted Harry and Neville. "How were your summer holiday's?" Harry asked. "It was awesome, Ireland won the Cup and I partied all night and shagged my first girl." Seamus said, bragging and also amusing Dean and Neville. "Nice, I tried bedding a female Auror, but ended up having to look elsewhere. It was unlikely anyway, but she was worth keeping and I ended up wasting a lot of time pursuing her. Was the girl anyone we know?" Harry replied. "Lavender Brown," Seamus replied with a smirk. "Nice. What about you Dean?" Harry asked. "Lost my virginity towards the end of last year, but, yeah, I had a great summer holiday too." Dean said in reply. "Alright, sounds like I lost my virginity before all of you. January, 1994, to Katie Bell." Harry said, impressing everyone, but Harry noticed Neville looking nervous. "Don't worry Neville, the average age for losing your virginity is 17 for men. I read a study conducted by BBC News, a muggle news provider." That eased Neville's mind somewhat. "Neville did you go to the World Cup?" Seamus asked. "Nah. Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though." "It was, but I'll put some memories into my Pensieve and you can watch it from the best seats in the stadium." Harry said, to Neville's happiness. "Pensieve?" Dean asked, as the Express began moving. "It's basically a magical bowl that you can view memories in. It's expensive, but can be passed down to family so it's really a long-term investment." Dean nodded in understanding and greatly appreciated how Harry simplified it for him. "Thanks, Harry, I'd like that." Neville said gratefully. "So your suppose to start Mastery studies in Potions this year?" Dean asked after an awkward silence. "Yeah, according to Professor Slughorn, it should be quite easy for me. I generally try to change recipes before brewing a potion and can usually fix any mistakes I make, and I don't actually make that many mistakes. Professor Slughorn believes that I'll be a Potions Master by mid 1995 at the latest." Dean and Seamus looked very impressed, even if they weren't exactly the bookish type. "What about DADA?" Neville asked. "The article said your work in that was Mastery-level too." "I'm still trying to find someone to take me on, due to the curse on the position there aren't that many DADA Masters around. I will be intensely self-studying though and I intend to take my NEWT in Ancient Runes this year too." Harry said, to their surprise. "I studied a lot in my spare time. I intend to have myself a nice quiet year and get my Potions Mastery." "What? No basilisk, dementors, or elaborate traps set by Dumbledore?" Neville asked in amusement. "Nope. I'm avoiding Dumbledore, in fact. I can't defeat him, not yet anyway, and I find him quite annoying." Harry replied, to Neville's amusement. "Though by the time I'm powerful and skilled enough, Dumbledore will have died of old age. It's hard to fight someone with more raw magical power then all of the students at Hogwarts combined." Neville laughed. "That's why he's a Mage, Harry." Neville commented in amusement. "What's a Mage?" Dean asked in confusion. "It's a ranking or level of power. Their is an old power measuring spell that assesses a persons power and rank, and a Mage is the third highest rank after Magus and Archmage, beneath that you have your Grand Sorcerers, then Sorcerers, Warlocks, and then the basic witch or wizard. The spell isn't exactly popular because it generally fosters competition and jealousy." Harry replied. "The jealousy is worsened by the existence of Mage Guilds, which require members be, at minimum, a Mage. I personally don't see a reason for jealousy when magic is like a muscle and can be exercised." "And Dumbledore really has that much power?" Seamus asked in awe, unwittingly asking the question on Dean's mind. "Yeah, I learned to sense magic and was shocked by the power that he wielded. Archmage Flamel is suppose to be much more powerful though and so is his wife; at least according to my grandfather and great-grandfather's journals." "I didn't know about them being members of the Mage Guild!" Neville said in surprise. "Gran only told me about your great-uncle, the Scourge of the Light." "Yeah, Charlus Potter was powerful..." Harry said nervously, feigning great shame. Dean and Seamus looked confused. "Not all magical's are good, as you both no doubt know, and not even my family is immune to corruption. Charlus Potter was a Necromancer, Battle-Mage, and Dark Wizard, and he personally killed thousands in one battle. His actions were so horrifying that my grandfather destroyed our most powerful Grimoire after Charlus died to purge House Potter of it's worst kind of knowledge. He waited until my father was old enough to takeover the Lordship, passed it onto him, and then he destroyed the heavily protected Grimoire, in what was basically a suicide where he atoned for his ancestors actions." Harry lied remorselessly, that Grimoire was still in existence, but that was the lie told by Harry's father and grandfather to everyone. The lie allowed them to be underestimated and gave them a somewhat secret weapon. "Damn," Seamus said, quite obviously impressed. "I know, Grindelwald's Inner Circle were all extremely powerful and most were Mages." Neville agreed. Further conversation was interrupted by our compartment door being quickly opened... Not quickly enough, because Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Graham Montague, and Cassius Warrington. "Scared, Potter?" Nott asked with a sneer. "Not of you inbred idiots, I thought it might be someone with noteworthy magical power and skill." Harry said, before lowering his wand. "What do you inbred half-wits want?" "Watch your mouth, Potter," Montague warned. "I'll need a mirror for that, but since you seem to have sufficient intellect to form short sentences, you can answer my question." Harry said, to his friends amusement. The Slytherins had lost their momentum, so Harry kept speaking. "Congratulations, Nott, you seem to be filling Draco's old slot... Or your just channeling his spirit, lack of cunning, subtlety, ambition, and his general stupidity." "Shut up, Potter!" Pansy screeched angrily. "It's Lord Potter, actually. Any more comments lacking wit or substance?" "We wanted to know if you were going to enter?" Nott asked snidely, having recovered. "You never miss a chance to show off, after all." "I never have to look for opportunities to show off, your boot-looking daddies half-blood master usually sends members of his merry band of psychopathic, delusional, blood-traitors after me and get defeated by me." Harry said, enraging them and amusing his friends. Harry suddenly, raised his wand, causing everyone to jump and wrote the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air. "That is his birth name, but this..." He arranged the words into the perfect anagram of 'I am Lord Voldemort'. "Your families are all blood-traitors of the highest level, they allowed a half-blood to mark them like cattle and bowed, scrapped, and fawned over him. They fell for a muggle trick! Judge the Weasley's and Dumbledore all you like, but your families shame is far greater. Your families bowed to and were branded by someone with blood less pure than my own... Now, be gone!" Harry said, before violently closing the compartment door. "That... Was bloody awesome!" Neville said in amusement.